The Wise Woman
by SaliHall
Summary: Sam and Dean are sent to investigate car accidents that are a little TOO coincidental. There they encounter a Wise Woman. She claims to be a white witch, but is she really? I just removed this and am re-posting to fix an error. RR Please.
1. Prologue

**September, 2008 – Piedmont County, Indiana**

The Jeep was traveling down the dirt covered back road fast. The driver and passengers were laughing and loudly singing along with the song blaring on the radio. On both sides of the road were trees and along the right side was a deep ditch that was hidden by overgrown grasses and weeds. Dust was flying up into the air in the wake of the fast moving car. Suddenly, the front seat passenger screamed and pointed to the rabbit sitting in the middle of the road. The driver hit the brakes and tried to swerve to avoid the animal. Sharply turning her wheel to the left, the car fishtailed and went out of control.

There was a large stone in the middle of the road. At its highest, it only stuck up from the ground about two inches and no one had ever seen the need to remove it. They were wrong, though. It was just high enough that when the rear wheel hit it, the vehicle started to flip. It flipped over and over eight times before finally coming to a rest on its side in the ditch nearly buried in the grasses and against a large tree.

For several moments, there was silence. Then the sounds of the woods resumed. The dust settled and the bunny that started everything hopped away, unhurt.

The girls were missed within 30 minutes, but it was another two hours before they were found. They didn't have that kind of time.

**Is this an interesting start? Do you want more? I'm gonna have to ask for reviews. Seriously. I'm having a helluva time with this one. It won't be updated too quickly, though. (Yup, I'm pushing it again... I hope I don't reqret it. :-) Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1

**January 2009 – Holyoke, Colorado**

Dean was chewing on the last of his bacon while Sam was looking at his laptop. Looking around, he opened a flask and poured a large shot of whiskey into his coffee before he took a sip. Then he glanced up at his brother, "Anything?"

Pretending he didn't see, Sam answered, "Possible werewolf in Seattle."

Dean didn't look at his brother, "Nothing closer?" He took another sip of his coffee.

Sam continued. "Well, in Texas, there're a couple of suspicious deaths – possibly spirit related."

Dean shook his head, "Salt and burn? We can hit that when we're in the neighborhood." Just then Dean's phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Dean."_

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the caller ID, "Lane?"

Sam looked up in surprise, but then went back to his research. They'd only been in contact with the girl a couple of times in the last three months.

"_Yeah. You guys working on anything?"_

"We're looking."

"_See anything in Indiana?"_

Dean snapped his fingers for Sam's attention. Sam looked up and Dean mouthed the word, 'Indiana'. On the phone he asked, "What ya got?"

_Three people died in accidents within three months in a tiny, very poor farm community called Piedmont._

"Winter in Indiana, people have accidents every day, Lane. It could be coincidence. What makes this one special?"

"_All of the accidents involved the cars flipping exactly eight times. The victims were the Sheriff, the Mayor and then his wife. The accidents all happened on the same patch of road."_

Dean nodded, "Right, not a coincidence. What are you thinking? Vengeful spirit?"

"_My gut says Witch."_

"Okay, I'll have Sam look into it. Thanks." He paused for a moment, "Hey, say hello to everyone."

"_I will. _

"By the way, why did you call us?"

"_Well, I know that Sam usually finds your hunts, but the nearest hunters are on their way west for something. Meanwhile, I know someone in Texas, someone up in Maine, and someone in Florida, so right now you're it for the Midwest._

"Well, more West than Midwest, but we'll look into it. Sam says there's a ghost in Texas and a possible werewolf in Seattle. Have you seen those yet?"

"_I think the Seattle thing is being handled by two of the Morrison brothers. They're the ones I would have called for this, actually."_

"I've heard of them, they're okay. You want me to have Sam send you the info for the Texas thing?"

_Yeah, I'll get my guy on it. He's a bit of an idiot, but he gets the job done._ She paused for a moment, _"Stay safe. Witches are bitches."_ She laughed.

Dean winced, "Oh, Lane, I'll get you for that." He hung up. Looking up at his brother, he asked, "Dude, how'd she find that before you? I thought you were the master!"

Sam didn't look up, but he did kick his brother under the table. "Well now, except for the time zone shit… she must search East to West. I would have found it in a bit."

"Wait a minute? You're saying you search West to East? You search in a specific direction? Every time?" Dean just shook his head, "Geek." He muttered under his breath.

Sam just nodded, "I start a search in the region we're in, but obviously Indiana isn't in this region. So when I didn't find anything interesting here, I started looking on the West Coast." He shrugged, "Habit." He never looked up, he had found what Lane was talking about and was reading some of the reports. After he finished reading the reports, he emailed the other information to Lane. Finally, he closed his laptop and shoved it into his satchel and stood up. "Let's go."

Surprised, Dean grabbed a last sip of his coffee and then stood up. He threw some money on the table, "We in a hurry?"

Sam exited the diner, but didn't look back, "Yup, places to go; people to save. I'll drive first."

"What? Why?" Dean stopped on the sidewalk, genuinely perplexed.

Expressionless, Sam looked over at his brother from the driver's side of the car, "Two words, 'Irish Coffee'."

Not saying anything, Dean nodded and tossed his brother the keys.

As he got into the car, Dean asked, "Do you think she's right? Is it a witch?"

"I don't know, could be. Could be a spirit… could be anything." Sam's expression wasn't hard to read, he was irritated.

"Dude, really? Are you pissed because she found it first?"

"What? No!"

Dean smirked, "Sure."

"I would have found it…" Sam muttered under his breath, "Eventually." He started the car and drove off.

* * *

Sam and Dean came into the small town in the dead of night and located the only motel around for several miles. They found that this motel was less skeevy than usual and didn't cost much more. It was a pleasant surprise. They got to their room and crashed on the beds without pause.

The next morning Sam woke up first. He looked over at his brother and saw an open bottle of Jack and a half empty glass on the table beside him. It hadn't been there the night before. Something woke Dean up in the middle of the night and he'd had a few before he'd been able to get back to sleep. Sam sighed, he wished Dean had woken him up and decided to leave him alone as long as he could before waking him. Later, after they ate breakfast, Sam and Dean went to the Sheriff's Department to talk to whoever was in charge.

The sheriff's office was a large room divided into a public side and the work side by a high counter. The walls, which were painted with a sort of dull, generic beige, were decorated with pictures of bad guys along with scenic pictures of state parks and national monuments. The pictures looked like they had been torn from a calendar. Filing cabinets lined the walls and on the back wall was the sheriff's private office. The door was closed and the office window blinds were pulled down and shut.

As they stood there, glancing around, a young deputy came up to the counter. "May I help you?"

Simultaneously, Sam and Dean pulled the credentials they had created on the drive from Colorado out of their pockets. Showing them to the deputy, Sam answered, "We're Detectives Manners and Gamble, from the Indiana State Troopers Office of Special Investigations. We're here about the car accidents on County Road 30."

The deputy looked confused, "I don't understand. Why would Special Investigations be on this?"

"We're just looking into it. Since it's a county road and since the sheriff was one of the victims, our boss thought we should have a look." Sam smiled in an ingratiating manner, "We'll most likely forward the report on to INDOT and call it a day."

Dean smiled at the deputy as well. "Can we see the reports of the three accidents?"

"Four"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, there were four accidents on that road."

"Of course, I meant four." He looked at Sam, "What'd I say?" Dean shook his head, still smiling. "Could we see the four reports?"

The deputy looked reluctant, but nodded, "Yeah, sure." He moved over to a filing cabinet and pulled one file after another out of it. Then he returned and put them on the counter in front of the Winchesters. He pointed to a desk over in the corner, "You can use that desk." He pulled open a little hinged door and gestured them in.

Dean picked up the files and they moved over to the desk and pulled up chairs.

The deputy followed them. Quietly, he said, "Listen, when you're looking at the files, keep Sheriff Williams' file covered. Becky, over there gets teary whenever she sees it." He nodded his head in the direction of the young woman whose desk was right outside the sheriff's private office.

Sam looked at the girl in question, and nodded, a pitying look on his face, "Sure, no problem."

Dean picked up the file that had the oldest date on it and opened it up. The report was clear and well written; three girls, one casualty. The deputy allowed them to make copies of the written reports and they were out of the office within 45 minutes.

Dean looked at his watch. It was too early for lunch. He glanced around as they walked over to the car. "I'm starved. I need a snack."

Sam scoffed as he got into the passenger side. "If you'd had a better breakfast…"

"What is better than donuts and coffee? I'd like to know!"

"Just about anything," Sam smirked, "Fruit, granola, fibre cereal, yogurt, egg whites, bran muffins…

"Jeesh, you just listed everything I _don't_ eat."

"Wouldn't kill you to try it." Sam was still looking at the reports of the first accident. The pictures had been bad and he was thankful that he didn't have to look at them again. The girl in the back seat had been covered with blood.

"It might." Dean glanced at him as he started the car.

When they got back to their room, they spread out the reports and Sam tapped his finger on the first accident report. "This is probably the key – Jenna Abraham. She died at the scene while they were trying to extract her; 17 years old." Sam sat down and opened the laptop to start hacking into the high school database.

Dean looked upset, "Damn."

Sam nodded; he glanced up at his brother. "You saw that the driver of the car was Susan Milhouse?"

Dean nodded, "The same name as the mayor and the Mrs." He picked up their reports and reread them.

Sam nodded, "The other passenger was Pamela Walliams. According to the report she was unconscious at the scene and was transported by Lifeflight to a regional Level 1 trauma centre."

"What happened with Susan?"

Sam shrugged, "Report doesn't list her injuries; just said she was transferred to the local hospital." While they had been talking, Sam had been typing on the computer and cracked the high school database. Using a search, he located Jenna Abraham on several pages. "Jenna was a typical teen, A-B student, cheerleader, on the debate team." He typed some more, "Susan Milhouse, average student, cheerleader captain." Again he typed for a moment and was looking at Pamela Walliams' information. He sat back and looked at Dean, "Pamela was an Honours student, she was ranked #1 in grade point average, She was a cheerleader, on the debate team, and starred in the high school musical."

"So, she's the female you. What was her condition after the accident?"

Sam started to type some more and within minutes was in the database for the hospital where Pamela had been transported. He read for a few minutes, and said, "Shit. She was in a coma for about two weeks. Then she was in the hospital for nearly a month before she was transferred to a rehabilitation facility." Sam looked at his brother, "She has traumatic brain injury and she'll never recover."

Dean closed his eyes, "god!" If something like this had happened to Sam… He paused for a moment, "That's also an excellent motive. So… we need to look into the families and friends of Jenna _and_ Pamela."

"We also need a look at the cars. This is probably a witch like Lane said, but we should get confirmation. Vengeful spirit could be at work, too." Sam started the search for both girls to see if he could get their histories.

Dean stood up and pointed to the laptop, "You check out the families and I'll go have a look at the cars." Dean checked his pocket to confirm his fake ID and picked up his keys. He stepped to the door and paused, "Hey, two questions…" He held up a finger, "Why was the sheriff targeted?"

Sam looked at his brother and shrugged, "I'll see what I can find out." He started to go back to the computer when Dean held up a second finger and asked, "Why didn't you know there were four accidents?"

Sam held up a single finger of his own in response. Smirking, Dean left. Sam went back to the computer and started to research the two girls. Pamela showed up a few times in the newspapers archives, but Jenna's history was more interesting.

Sam did research for the next couple of hours when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and pressed a button to answer it, he said, "Yeah?"

"It's definitely a witch." Dean was walking away from the junk yard where all four vehicles had ended up. "But it's weird."

"How so?" Sam leaned back in his chair, stretching.

Dean got into The Impala and started the engine, "I didn't even have to look hard to find the hex bags. And whoever it is had plenty of time to get them out before I found them; these cars have been here for awhile and there's practically no security."

"Do you have them with you?"

"Yeah, but I'm only gonna drive until I'm out of sight of the scrap yard, then I'll pull over and burn 'em."

"Okay, be careful; those things still might have some punch."

"I will, mom"

Sam scoffed and continued, "What you said ties in a bit to what I found. I think we were right from the beginning; whoever did this belongs to Jenna. I found out she was the subject of a bad custody battle when she was five years old."

"Her parents?"

"No, no sign of a father, but her mother died when she was five and the battle was between the mother's parents and the woman mom named as guardian. The grandparents won."

"Who's the woman mom wanted?" Dean looked in the rearview mirror and then pulled over to the side of the road. There was a lot of gravel so he had space to burn the damned things without taking out the copse of trees on his right.

"Woman's name is Maeve Giese." Sam picked up a cup of coffee and took a sip, wincing because it was cold, he continued, "Get this, she owns a shop that sells incense, crystals, and other interesting stuff. She also has a website called 'www dot thewisewoman dot com'." He got up to get more coffee and continued, "Anyway, Maeve finally won visitation rights when Jenna was about eight."

While they were talking, Dean carefully burned the three bags he found and got back into the car. "D'you think she's a white witch?"

"Don't know, she could be, but white witches don't usually kill people."

"Mayb... I think we need to have a chat with Maeve." He pulled back onto the road and started to look for someplace to pick up some food. "I'm picking up lunch; what'd you want?"

Sam gave Dean his order and they hung up.

Finally Dean found a diner and pulled into the parking lot. It was lunchtime and the lot was full, but he found a spot. He parked and got out of the car.

When Dean got back to the hotel room, Sam was still on the computer doing research. Dean set the bags of food on the table and they started to eat.

Pausing, Sam said, "So I was doing some more research and looked into the grandparents and the judge in the original custody case."

"They alive?" Dean spoke with a mouth full of french fries.

Sam nodded, "The grandparents suffered a financial set-back about two months ago and are looking at complete bankruptcy now. The judge was disbarred in 1997 for multiple DUIs and is now indigent."

"You found this on the internet?"

Sam nodded, "Facebook. Some of the folks in this town didn't bother to put up security. Anyone can get their information." He smiled innocently.

"What the hell is Facebook?"

"It's similar to My Space."

"You never explained that one, either."

**AN1: There is no web site called 'www dot thewisewoman dot com'. There is one called 'www dot thewisewoman dot org', though. My fake website is in no way connected to the real one.**

**AN2: Piedmont County, Indiana does not exist; Holyoke, Colorado does. Lane is from one of my other stories. Let's just say I call her a hands-off dispatcher/researcher, sort of like Bobby. (Consider this a shameless plug. ;)**

**Please Review!  
Thanks,  
Sali.**


	3. Chapter 2

That afternoon, Sam and Dean entered the store Maeve Giese owned. A beautiful older woman, with intense green eyes, and a head of curly black hair cascading down her back was standing by the counter. She looked like she was waiting for them.

As they walked toward her, she smiled, "May I help you?" Her accent was not Midwest American, but neither Sam nor Dean could place it. It almost sounded Irish, but like it was diluted.

Dean and Sam held up their fake Indiana State Trooper badges and Dean answered her, "Sergeants Manners and Gamble, ma'am. We're here to investigate the car accidents out on County Road 30. You are Maeve Giese?"

Immediately the woman lost her smile, "Yes, I am. Those accidents were horrible and tragic." She said with a grimace. "But, how can I help you? I don't know anything about them."

Immediately, Sam was suspicious. "You were connected to one of the victims. She was the daughter of a friend?"

"Yes, Jenna…" Her expression was saddened. "She was the daughter of a… friend who died. Ella wanted _me_ to raise her, but her parents sued for custody and won. I didn't have much contact with her after that. It has always been my greatest regret."

They both knew she was lying. Sam couldn't control his expression and he didn't want to tip his hand just yet and accuse her, so he stepped away from her and allowed Dean to continue the interview.

Dean glanced at his brother and then continued the façade of questioning her. "The name of your store is 'The Wise Woman'. What does that mean?"

She laughed, "Oh, it's a bit of a boast; the people in this town think I'm a white witch, which is also known as a wise woman."

Dean looked at her with surprise on his face, "Are you – a witch?"

She gave him an enigmatic smile, "Yes."

Dean smiled at her, "Sure." Keeping to his pretense, he nodded sarcastically as if he heard that all the time.

Sam's face was frozen in distrust and anger. To hide his reaction, he turned to look around the store she owned. There were crystals and books; incense and herbs – all attractively displayed. He glanced at the label of a dark green bottle behind a locked glass cabinet: Belladonna. He looked at some of the other bottles in the cabinet and saw: Aconite, Be-Still, Foxglove, Hemlock, Periwinkle; all of the labels in the cabinet were of highly poisonous herbs and weeds; many were used in black magick.

He turned around to look at the woman talking to Dean, "All of those herbs are poisonous; do you have a license to sell them?"

She turned around to speak to him; her eyebrows were raised at his tone. "You know your herbs, then? It's not illegal to own or sell most of them. I do not. They are behind a glass case and are for display purposes only." She gestured at the case, "At any rate, if you will look at those jars, you will see that most of them are empty."

Sam looked back around at the bottles in the case. She was right, they did look empty. Angrily, he looked around at the other cases. Other, less dangerous herbs were also for sale. Ceremonial bowls, chalices and knives were displayed along with more prosaic items like candles, incense and crystals. Along one wall were books; Wiccan and pagan rites and rituals, several copies of Cunningham's Encyclopaedia of Magical Herbs and blank books for the budding Wiccan or Pagan to create their own Book of Shadows or Grimoire, if they prefer.

After looking at the entire store and paying some attention to the conversation between Dean and the woman, Sam was able to look at the woman again without showing what he was feeling. "This is a pretty small town for a shop like this. We're not exactly in the Bible Belt, but communities like this are usually Christian in nature."

She smiled at him, "I do a large on-line sale. My website is very popular." She turned to go behind the counter, "However, you would be surprised how many secret Wiccans there are here in this fundamentally Christian town; one or two Pagans, too." She looked at them once more, "Is there anything else, gentlemen?"

Dean answered her, "No, Ma'am. I think we're done." He closed the notepad he'd been pretending to write notes in.

She nodded at them, "Goodbye." She turned away and passed through a doorway into the back room. Sam and Dean left the store.

* * *

In the back room, Maeve looked at the two young women waiting there. "They're gone."

The two girls were very beautiful. They both had long wavy black hair and expressive green eyes. Clearly they were sisters and Maeve was their mother. "Who were they?"

Maeve smiled at them, "Hunters. They were flashing fake State Trooper badges, and they were both lying through their teeth. The big one was practically radiating waves of anger and mistrust."

"Hunters!" The girl closest to Maeve stood up from her computer and grabbed Maeve's hand. "Do you know who they were?"

Maeve nodded, "Relax Aisling, my darling. I don't think you'll have too much trouble with them, but they were the Winchester boys. They do pose a danger."

The other girl had been standing by the back door, "Are they as cute as we heard?" She had a dreamy smile on her face.

The first girl scoffed at the other, "Saoirse! Trust you…"

Maeve waved her hand, stopping the argument before it could begin. "Yes, they are both lovely to look at, but something is wrong with them."

"What?"

Maeve shook her head, "I don't know, but the older one… Dean, I think… had the stink of Hell on him."

"He's a demon?"

"No, he's not a demon, but… I don't know. It's faint, but it's there."

Saoirse interjected, "What's wrong with Sam?"

"I don't know… I can't place what it is about him, either."

"Maman, this isn't like you. You can read anyone. You know a demon immediately. What is it about them that has you… bewildered?"

Maeve shook her head, "I have no idea. But I do know this: They're cursed."

The first girl, Aisling, gasped, "How bad?"

"I didn't have a lot of time to read it, but I've never encountered a more ancient and powerful curse in my entire existence."

Aisling was watching her mother, "Are you planning to help them or kill them?"

Maeve squeezed her daughter's hand and smiled, "It depends, I guess, on how dangerous they are to _you_." She walked out the back door and returned to her home.

When she left, the two girls exchanged a look; they had both caught the distinction she made. They were both worried about their mother and her recent activities.

* * *

Sam and Dean left the shop and Sam was looking behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. He turned to his brother, "It's her."

Dean just nodded, "Oh, yeah." They got into the car and drove away.

Back at the hotel, Sam and Dean entered the room and checked it quickly. Sam went to the table and pulled the computer over to him. Dean grabbed a beer and sat down on the bed. While he drank the beer, he glanced over at his brother, "Whatcha' doin?"

Without looking up, Sam responded, "Still trying to see why the sheriff was a target."

"You should be looking into a way to gank the witch."

"I'm not entirely sure we can. There's no way of knowing how long she's been around. She could be hundreds of years old."

"Should I call Bobby?"

Sam nodded, distractedly, "Probably, either him or Lane since she's the one that sent us here."

"Okey doke." Dean pulled out his phone and dialed a number. While it rang, he took another pull on the beer.

"_Hello?"_

Background noise from Bobby's end made it difficult for Dean to hear him properly, "Bobby? Where are you, man?"

"_Michigan."_

"Michigan? What're you doing up there?"

"_Workin' a case."_

"What case?"

In an irritated tone, Bobby replied,_ "A case a None'ya."_

"What the hell's a none'ya?" Dean was confused, but Sam who had been listening to Dean's side of the conversation, just grinned.

"_None'ya business, ya idjit."_

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and just looked at it. Then he put it back to his ear. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, "Okay, gotcha. Listen, you nearly done? Cause we got a witch here and could use some advice."

"_Where're you?"_

"Piedmont County, Indiana."

"_Okay, I can be there tomorrow."_ Bobby hung up before Dean could thank him.

Dean hit the disconnect button on his phone. He looked at Sam, "None'ya?"

Sam just laughed and went back to his research.

Later on that evening, after they had eaten some dinner, Dean got up and put on his coat. "Come on. I wanna get out of here for a while."

Sam, who had been doing research for hours, agreed.

They got into The Impala and Dean drove to a bar he'd seen earlier. It looked like a good place for drinks, pool and girls – not necessarily in that order. The parking lot was full and Dean decided to park his car further away to hopefully avoid the random idiot driving drunk.

They entered the bar and paused in the door to have a quick look around. Dean was right; there were pool tables to the far right with tables to sit at scattered around. To the left was a small stage where bands could play. On the wall beside them was a juke box for when there was no band; like tonight. There was also an area for dancing. Directly ahead was the bar.

Sam and Dean approached the bar and placed their order with the bartender. They stood at the bar and drank the whiskey the bartender served them. After the second shot, they both started to relax a little. Sam switched to beer at that point, but Dean gestured for a third shot. If he didn't slow down soon, Sam would get the keys out of his brother's pocket. He'd done it before and half the time, Dean didn't even notice.

They both turned around and saw an empty table so they moved over to it and sat down. A bar waitress checked on them and moved away. They sat there for nearly ten minutes without speaking or even looking at each other. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable because they didn't need or want to talk.

Dean had two more shots of whiskey before he finally switched to beer. As the waitress put the bottles on the table and cleared Sam's empties, two women standing at the bar caught the Winchester's eyes.

"Holy -!" Dean muttered under his breath.

"Dean –"

"What? Those women are smokin'!"

Sam glanced over at them and silently agreed. The two girls were clearly sisters, possibly twins. They had long, wavy black hair and their green eyes were apparent even in the low light of the room. They had beautiful figures and were dressed in clothing that hugged their bodies and showed off their assets to perfection. They looked familiar to Sam, but he was certain he'd never seen them before.

As the boys sat there watching them, two men approached the women, but were clearly rebuffed. Dean smiled; he liked a challenge. He sat there and just watched them. After two more men were turned away, he got up for a try.

"Dean -" Sam tried to get him to come back to the table, but Dean just grinned at his brother and moved over to the bar.

He walked up to the bar and completely ignored the girls. He gestured for another beer and the bartender placed one before him. As he stood there, another man came up to the women to hit on them and he got a chance to listen to them.

The man was clearly drunk and was weaving slightly as he stood there. "That's a nice dress, but it'd look better on the floor next to my bed."

The girl on the right turned around to glance at him. "Leave – before you regret it."

Dean smiled a little and waited to see what would happen next. He never turned to look at the girls, but he watched them in the mirror behind the bar.

The drunk smiled a little, "Oh, don't be like that. You know you two are so fine you make me stutter, wha-wha-what're yer names?"

The second girl looked at him, "Did you look up those lines on Google? My sister told you to leave – or are you too stupid to understand."

Up to that point, the drunk had not shown the slightest bad temper, but her comment made him mad. "You sayin' I'm stupid?"

"I am in fact saying that you. are. very. stupid." The girl's sister grabbed her arm to pull her away, but she snatched her arm away and turned back around to the drunken man. "I am sick of you creeps hitting on us when we politely ask you to leave us alone!"

The drunk who was fairly tall, loomed over her, "Listen girl, _no one_ talks to me like that!"

"Get your stinky breath out of my face!"

The drunk grabbed her arm, partly because he was angry, but mostly because he was loosing his balance.

"Hey! Let me go!"

At that point, Dean decided the drunk had gone too far, "Let go of her." He hadn't turned around yet, and was still sipping from his beer, but his tone was clear.

Sam had been watching from the table and stood up when the man grabbed the girl. He walked casually over to the bar to stand as backup for his brother. He didn't look at the drunk or the girls, either. The bartender was watching the two big men and was secretly glad he wouldn't have to handle the problem. He moved down the bar to get out of the way. The other patrons in the bar were watching, but were waiting to see how things went down before they waded in.

The drunken man turned around to respond to the voice behind him, "You talkin' to me?" He was too drunk to realize he hadn't let go of the girl.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Ah no, really? You're doing your best DeNiro? Seriously?" He smiled mockingly and shook his head, "Idiot." He took a casual drink from the bottle and was still looking straight ahead.

The man finally let go of the girl and grabbed Dean's shoulder to turn him around. He tried to throw a punch, but Dean was expecting something and threw up an arm to block it. He then punched the man in the solar plexus, which effectively ended the fight before it could get started.

The two girls were still standing there, looking at the man on the ground and then in unison, they turned and looked at Dean and at Sam standing behind him. The girl who'd been grabbed was rubbing her arm a little. "Wow. I guess I should say thanks."

Dean smiled his most charming smile, "Don't worry about it." He turned back to the bar and picked up his bottle of beer and took a sip. Sam, who was still standing there, smiled a little. Dean was employing an old tactic; old but effective. Sam turned again to the bar and gestured for another beer for himself.

"I'm Aisling and this is my sister Saoirse. Can we buy you a drink? As a thank you?" The second girl asked him.

As she spoke, two men came over from a table near the pool tables and picked up the man from the floor. They threw cautious glances at Sam and Dean and, without saying anything, took the unconscious drunk outside.

When she asked him if she could buy him a drink, Dean finally turned to give her his full attention. He smiled at her, "I'm Dean." With his thumb, he pointed behind him, "This is my brother, Sam."

Sam looked at the girls and gave a polite, but shy smile and nod.

Saoirse moved around Dean and walked up to Sam. Even with shoes on, she stood no higher than 5'7 inches tall and Sam towered over her. She smiled up at him, "Hi."

* * *

**AN: I've always loved Irish names, but they can be tricky to pronounce. (Actually, Giese' is German, but sounded cool and I just liked it.) Anyway here's a guide to some of the names and words I used in this story:**

**Maeve - pronounced '_Mave_' (you probably knew that)**

**Saoirse – pronounced '_sear-sha_'**

**Aisling – pronounced '_ash-ling_'**

**Giese – pronounced '_gee-zee_' (Hard 'g' as in 'gorilla')**

**The girls call their mother 'Maman' which is the French equivalent of 'Mummy' or 'Mommy' and is pronounced '_MA-moh'_. The second syllable is rather nasal and the final "n" is silent. **

(Thank you and Google)

BTW, those pick-up lines _were_ googled. Coming up with my own would have been a pointless endeavour as I've never tried to pick-up a girl… ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**I've written Sam as more shy than he really was... just 'cause (I also think once he loosens up, he's an animal ;-). Anyway, this chapter is for MysteryMadchen. **

Sam and Saoirse sat at the table and just drank their beer. They both alternately looked at their siblings who were whispering back and forth, and sneaking peaks at each other. Sam's sometimes crippling shyness was causing him to be completely mute and Saoirse didn't know what to say to get him to open up.

Finally, she stood up and caught her sister's eye. A second of unspoken communication and Aisling stood up as well after whispering in Dean's ear. Both girls walked away in the direction of the restroom.

Dean watched the girls walk away and then turned to his brother, "Dude, what the hell?"

"What?" Sam took a last drink of his beer, but he was wishing it was something else. He couldn't pull the flask out now, though, it would attract Dean's attention.

"Can't you think of a single thing to say to her?"

Sam rubbed his hands over his thighs and shook his head, "No, not really."

Dean looked around for a moment. In the past, teasing his brother would have been his first order of business, but lately his heart just wasn't in it. He rubbed his face, "Look, when they come back, let's have a game of pool. Maybe you can "teach" her how to play."

Sam nodded; it was a good suggestion, "Why do they do that anyway?" Looking in the direction the girls went.

"What?"

"Go to the bathroom in a pack like that."

"Do I look like I know?" Dean took a drink from his beer. "Maybe they're strategizing."

"About what?"

"Again, I don't know." Dean glanced behind him watching for the girls. Grinning, he turned again to his brother, "I sure would like to, though."

In the restroom, Aisling was checking her makeup and reapplying lipstick. Saoirse was coming out of the stall and walked over to the sink. Washing her hands, she looked in the mirror and checked her face. Seeing nothing to worry about, she glanced at her sister, "I don't know what to do! He's too shy to talk to me."

Aisling nodded sympathetically, "I don't think he'll dance with you, either. He doesn't look the type."

"I know; I considered it. Then I considered asking _you_ to dance, you know, like we do." She grinned at her sister, "But that would have drawn all of the attention on us and would probably scare him away even more."

Aisling grinned and nodded, "Look, let's go out there and suggest we play a game of pool or something. See if we can get Sam to 'teach' you…"

Saoirse smiled, "Okay, he'll have to put his arms around me. Of course, I'll have to wriggle…"

Aisling giggled, "If that doesn't work, then he's gay." She turned and opened the door to go out.

Saoirse laughed, "Who knew he'd be so shy?" and followed her sister back out to the boys.

The Impala was slowly coasting into the parking space and the engine cut off. Dean and Aisling got out of the car and approached the door to the hotel room Dean and Sam had been sharing.

"Is this okay? Where will your brother go?"

"He'll sleep in the car; he's fine." Dean unlocked the door and walked ahead of her into the room.

"It's cold out here; you make him do that often?" Aisling stood in the doorway.

"What? No." Dean smiled at her as he moved into the room to check it and make sure nothing had gotten in. He moved over to the window to check it and make sure the curtains were closed. He turned on only one small light and left all of the other lights off. Then he moved back over to her.

Looking to the girl in the doorway, he held out his hand and said, "Are you coming in?"

Aisling smiled and stepped forward, allowing the door to close behind her. She took her coat off and threw it on the chair by the window. Slowly she moved closer to Dean, put her hand in his and leaned into him for a kiss.

Dean kissed her softly and expertly. He was still holding her hand and the linking of their hands and lips were the only physical connection they had. Pulling away a little, Dean smiled at her, "Do you want anything?"

Aisling looked at him, confused. She expected him to pretty much toss her on the bed and get down to business.

Dean was still smiling as he led her to the end of the first bed. "I have beer and soda and whiskey. Would you like a drink?" He was standing by the tiny refrigerator, waiting for her response.

"I, uh… no, no I'm good. Thank you." Aisling was a little thrown. She'd never thought he would take his time. Not when sex was involved. She decided to see what would happen if she tried to move things along a little. Giving him a seductive little smile, she turned around. As she lifted her hair, she said, "Could you get my zipper, please?"

Without speaking, Dean walked over to her and started to pull the zipper down with his right hand. His left hand lightly trailed down her back as the material spread apart. He stopped about midway down and discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra. He leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck and then kissed a trail down and around to her shoulder. "Are you in a hurry?"

Aisling shivered a bit at the contact of his whiskered face on the skin of her neck, "I'm starting to be." She let her hair go and it fell down over her back. Dean picked it back up and enjoyed the softness and weight of it. She could feel his hands in her hair and noted that he was playing with it.

Dean pulled it up and inhaled its fragrance and that of the woman before him. He was still standing behind her and was just looking at her. He stepped closer to her and gathered her hair together again and moved it aside. He decided to have another taste of the skin of her neck.

Aisling closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as she felt him nibble on her. Really, she'd always enjoyed the light beard men had at the end of the day. It was as if Dean had read her mind and was concentrating on the one spot that she'd always felt was seriously neglected. She shivered again.

"Are you cold?" Dean asked her quietly.

Aisling only shook her head.

"You're shivering." His voice was slightly amused.

"I'm not cold and you know it." Aisling whispered.

Dean let go of her hair and put his hands on her shoulders and moved them down her arms. He slowly moved them back up again. He then switched to just his fingertips rubbing up and down her arms. Within seconds he'd raised goose bumps.

"Dean…"

"What?"

"What… are you doing?" There was a little bit of frustration in her voice.

"Don't you know?" Again, Aisling heard the humour in his voice. He moved her hair aside and started to kiss the other side of her neck. This time he moved his hands to her back and pushed the dress off her shoulders so he could kiss the skin there. It gave only a little since it wasn't fully unzipped and the shoulders of her dress were pinning her arms down.

"Mmmm…" Aisling was enjoying his kisses, but wanted to start touching him, too. "Dean, unzip my dress the rest of the way."

Dean smiled and unzipped the dress and Aisling let it fall to the floor. Now that her hands were free, she raised one behind her and started to run her hand through Dean's hair as he stood behind her. It was short and soft and she enjoyed the feel of it in her hands.

Dean still stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips which he then pulled back into him. At that moment, he realized he still had his coat on and immediately let go of her to take it off.

At the loss of contact, Aisling finally turned around to see what he was doing and Dean got his first look at the woman standing there. She was exquisite. She was wearing only her panties and shoes and he just stood there for a moment to examine every inch of her.

She stood there watching him look at her. She enjoyed how his eyes darkened and his breathing started to quicken.

Finally, when he'd looked his fill, he reached for her and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned into her. His lips were soft and he was giving her light kisses that hinted at the passion he was feeling. At first his kisses were soft and light, then they were intense, almost fierce, then they were light again.

As he kissed her, Aisling was pulling and tugging on his shirt. He got the hint and reluctantly let go of her face and ended the kiss. He sighed as he stopped and slowly pulled away to remove his shirts. He unbuttoned the first one and shrugged out of it and dropped it on the floor. Then he grasped the back of the neck of his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. Finally, he was standing there shirtless.

Aisling decided turnabout was fair play and just studied him for a moment as he had done to her. Dean didn't have any hair on his chest, which was fine with her. She looked at his broad shoulders and the contours of his chest and decided that touching him was what she really wanted to do.

She stepped closer to him and reached for his shoulders. Dean saw the intent in her eyes and didn't move; even though all he wanted was to feel her breasts against him. Instead he held his hands fisted at his sides and stood very still.

Aisling started at his neck, which was where he had started with her. She held his neck in her hands and ran her fingernails along the hairline on the back of his neck, causing him to shiver as she had.

She smiled a little. "Are you cold?"

Dean didn't speak, but he smiled back at her and slowly shook his head.

She moved her hands over his shoulder and down his arms and then back up and across his chest. Her hands met in the middle and then divided again before moving around the outside of his pectoral muscles and continuing down his flank. They moved back up and paused over his sensitive nipples. She moved her hands and leaned in to tease and lick one. She spent a little time there before she kissed her way over to the other one.

At that, Dean couldn't stand there anymore and he once again took her face in his hands and kissed her. His kisses were increasing in intensity and she was enjoying them immensely. Dean was a world-class kisser. As he kissed her, he started to move her to the side of the bed. When her knees hit the edge, he let go of her to remove his shoes and socks and to get out of his jeans. Aisling sat down to watch him and kicked off her shoes.

When his jeans hit the floor, Aisling just sat there and looked her fill, "Hmmm."

"What?"

"I just pictured you as a boxer briefs kind of guy."

Dean just grinned at her. He kicked his feet clear of his pants and said, "In a few moments, it won't matter." Then he put his hands on the bed on either side of her and knelt down on the floor in front of her…

Saoirse pulled up to the hotel room Sam and Dean were staying in. She turned and looked at the man in the passenger seat. He was smiling at her and she grinned back.

"You know how to play pool and if I'd been stupid, you probably could have taken me for a lot of money…"

Saoirse laughed and shrugged, "You wouldn't talk to me! I had to do something." She looked at the room number Sam had given her. "You know, my sister is in there with your brother."

Sam nodded and sighed; a long night in the Impala was in his future, "Yeah."

She was staring at him, "Where are you gonna sleep?"

Sam nodded to the car in the spot beside them.

"What? You're gonna sleep in the car?" Saoirse looked upset, "In case you haven't noticed it, it's only about 18 degrees out! You'll freeze!"

"I've done it before. It's fine."

"No, it's not." She got out of the car, "Come on, let's check the other doors, maybe one is unlocked."

Sam got out of the car, "Saoirse, you know the chances of that are slim and none, right?"

"Can't hurt to try, can it?" She reached a door and tested the knob. It was locked.

"See? It's locked." Sam stayed by the cars just watching her. "Seriously, it's fine. I have blankets in the trunk, I run the car for heat every once in a while."

Saoirse glanced back at him and checked the next door. It was locked, too. She tried the next one and looked back at Sam. He was far enough away that he wouldn't be able to see or hear her. She gripped the doorknob and muttered something under her breath. The lock clicked and the door opened. She feigned a surprised look on her face and looked at Sam. "See? I told you it wouldn't hurt to try!"

Sam stepped away from the car he'd been leaning on in surprise. "I've never tried that!"

Saoirse moved into the room, "You know, since the office is on the other side of the building, no one will know you're in here."

Sam followed behind her and pulled the curtains tightly closed, "Yeah, but I'm not gonna proclaim my presence either." He grinned at her, happy to have a warm, comfortable bed for the night after all. For light, he moved to the bathroom and turned that one on and partially closed the door, "Thanks."

"For what?" She was standing in the shadows of the room, watching him.

He waved his hand around indicating the room, but didn't say anything.

She sighed and nodded and then turned around to go to the door.

"Saoirse" Sam whispered her name and then cleared his throat. "You wanna… stick around for awhile?"

She smiled for a second, erased the smile and then turned around to him, "Stick around?"

Sam cleared his throat again. "Yeah, you know, I'm not sleepy…"

Saoirse grinned, "Me neither, I'm not sleepy at all."

Sam grinned at her, "Listen, I need to get some things out of the trunk of the car. I'll be right back." He handed her the TV remote and walked out of the room.

Saoirse looked down at the remote in her hand and sighed. "This is gonna take some doing…" She said to herself as she turned on the TV. She kept the volume low and checked the curtains again.

Outside and alone finally, Sam pulled the flask out of the inside pocket of his coat. He took a large drink and then closed the flask again, putting it away. Then he moved over to the trunk of The Impala and opened it. He kept a supply of personal items there for just such an emergency. He paused for a moment and then opened a little box and pulled a few of the items in it out. Placing them in his pants pocket, he closed the trunk lid and walked back to the room Saoirse had found.

When he came back into the room, Sam saw that Saoirse was sitting on one of the beds with the pillows stacked behind her. The TV was on low and she was clicking through the channels. He also noticed that she'd turned the heat on in the room to get the chill out of the air. He continued past her with a small smile and went into the bathroom.

Saoirse sighed; she got up from the bed and moved over near the door Sam had just entered. As he opened it to come out, she moved forward and acted like she needed in urgently. Rubbing up against him and grinning up at him, she sidled past and into the little room. Sam grinned and turned away as she closed the door.

When she came out again, she found Sam sitting at the foot of the bed across from the one she had been sitting on. He was looking at the TV. Keeping things casual, she moved over to the bed and sat down beside him, "Anything good on?"

He grinned at her, "Depends on your definition of good." He leaned back and handed her the remote. "You pick something."

She grinned and took the remote. Clicking the remote through a few channels she came upon a familiar movie and stopped. She looked at him and smiled, "This is one of my favourites, my sister's and my mom's too."

Sam looked at it and saw John Wayne riding in a wagon being driven by Barry Fitzgerald. "You're a John Wayne fan?"

Saoirse shook her head, "Maureen O'Hara. She's absolutely wonderful in this movie."

Sam nodded and smiled at her. She got up from his bed and moved back to the bed she had been sitting on. She fluffed the pillows, and sat down and leaned against them.

Sam was staring at her while she was moving around and she caught him when she sat down, "What?"

The false confidence he had from the drink he'd taken earlier was coursing through him, "Nothing." In the dark room with only the light from the bathroom and the flickering light of the TV, Sam's eyes looked darker, more dangerous. He was smiling at her in a most predatory way and suddenly Saoirse was a little nervous and a lot turned on. Without taking his eyes off of her, he got up from his bed and moved toward her.

She was watching him as he moved slowly toward her. Then he turned and pulled the two pillows from his bed up and leaned against them. From her heart beating in her throat to it falling with a thud back into her chest, she almost growled. She was beginning to get frustrated.

Saoirse moved to get up from the bed and started to pace around the room. She was too restless to sit still.

Sam was watching her and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong…" She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, "Look, maybe I should just leave." She moved over to the door and put her shoes back on.

Sam got up from the bed and moved in front of her. "Why do you want to leave?" He was looming over her a little and suddenly Saoirse couldn't speak. She just stared up at him.

Then he stepped even closer to her, "Do you want to leave?" His eyes glittered in the gloom of the room, picking up only the light from the TV. They looked completely black and Saoirse was nervous again.

She shook her head mutely. She felt like a deer in the headlights for a moment. She couldn't talk, breath, or move away from him.

He smiled at her and then with a swiftness that caused her to gasp, he picked her up and started to kiss her. Taking two steps, he had her against the door and with his body he held her there while his hands went to work.

Shock kept her still for a moment, but then desire flowed to life and her legs came up to wrap around his waist and her arms went around his neck and she was fiercely kissing him back.

One of Sam's hands was in his pocket and then at the button and zipper on his jeans while the other was moving swiftly under Saoirse's dress, pushing it up. He gave a grunt when he realized she must have removed her panties at some point. She just giggled and squirmed to help him get into position…


End file.
